Ghost Hunt 2: Same people new changes
by darkstar2010
Summary: Been four years since oliver left and four year since mai has seen him. Four years since mai has changed. four years since mai has meet rose. four years later olive came back and reopen spr and new cases to solve and oliver has one case that he seems he cant solve which is mai. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I don't own anything. I don't own ghost hunt. I own ROse and the plot.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

three to four years ago.

The day Oliver Davis or known as Naru left Japan he left Mai not just heartbroken but also thinking that she was jobless. Mai didn't care all too much. She was hurting to the point that she felt numb and cold. Mai sat at the Café four blocks away from the office because Oliver just left. Mai hasn't spoken to him since he had asked her if it was him or Gene that she was in love with him. She didn't say anything to the others.

Oliver left and Mai couldn't bear to go and say bye to him. So she hid herself away from everyone. Mai walked home slowly an hour later. When she got to her apartment she noticed that her phone dig. Mai stopped and checked her phone out and realized that it was from Madoka.

**_TO Mai:_** _Oliver and I and Lin have left for England. Oliver wanted to close SPR but I have talked to him father about him leaving it open. I'll be back within a week to take the office over. Mai I know you didn't want to come today and I don't know what happened all I know if that you and Oliver have been talking before you suddenly took off without letting anyone know about why or what happened. Please Mai when I get back Ayako and I want a talk with you. Okay bye for now. I'll text you when I get back to Japan._

Mai just smiled but then she remembered what was going on and decided to not smile anymore. Mai got up and left when she bumped into someone. When Mai looked at the girl she could that that she didn't belong here. She wasn't Asian or anything.

"Umm, I was wondering if you could help me." Said the girl.

Mai looked at the girl again and realized that she was talking to her. Mai nodded her head in a yes motion.

"Thank you. You see I'm looking for my Aunt and Uncle. They are Americans who live here in Japan. I was sent to live with them but I think I wondered to far from the street after the cab driver dropped me off. Can you help me get back?"

"Yes of course." Said Mai, "Where do they live?"

"I think not too far from here. They in an apartment building, it looks like this?"

The girl named Rose showed Mai a picture of where the apartment building looks like. Mai smiled and said, "That's the building that I live in. So let me grabbed your stuff and head over there."

"Cool." Said Rose.

Mai and Rose started to walk away from the café and Mai looked at Rose and noticed that Rose had blonde hair colored blue that had been faded out and she was white, have blue eyes, and her ears have been pierced. Mai noticed that's he was wearing a band tee-shirt that she didn't know the name of, short shorts with tights and knee high boots. Her fated out blue hair was styled different, her hair was parted to the right and some of her hair was in her face. Mai also noticed that her make-up was thick but nice looking. She used blue eye shadow, with thick black eyeliner and she had a light pink lip gloss and she had a hat on with a different band logo and a shoulder bag with a lot of pins from different bands name and groups.

"Why are you starring?" Said Rose.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I was trying to see if I know the bands are listed on you bag? And your look is different than what I've been on Americans that is."

"Oh it's okay. I hope I didn't scare you. To tell you the truth I'm not like most Americans. Like here, you got your pop and rock and everyone has a different hair style but not many. But with me I listen to music that most people don't listen to. Most of the music I listen to swears a lot and also pretty good. They have saved some people's lives. Like mine. When I was eight I lost my parents. Both of them at once. My aunt and uncle wanted to take me in but at the time they couldn't. Since then I lived with my grandmother. She took care of me until I was 13. She took me out for my birthday and she was held at gun point. The cops got their but it didn't help. The gunman let me go but killed my grandmother. Since then I was place in a program called foster care and that's when everything went from good in my life to bad. We tried to get ahold of my aunt and uncle they were on three year job some place. They just found out what happened when they called my other aunt and let's just say that my aunt was pissed that no one else in the family took me in. She was trying to fine me and when she did I'm all grown up and she wanted me to live with her. Of course I had to learn Japanese before I could move here. So here I am." Said Rose.

"I'm sorry. I lost both of my parents as well. I know what you mean. And by the way we live in the same apartment building." Said Mai.

They girls walked to the apartment building and Mai helped Rose with her things. When they reached the door, the girl knocked on Lissa's door.

"So your Lissa's niece. She's been telling me about you for some time now. Its nice to finally meet you." Said Mai.

"Yep. And you're Mai, the one everyone helps keep an eye on." Said Rose.

"Yep. Listen if your Aunt and Uncle has to go away from time to time, I have and extra room that you take over as your room."

"Thanks."

Then Mai's Phone went off. Mai looked at it and noticed that Ayako had message her.

**_TO MAI:_** _we were worried about you. Why did you call and let us know that you were fine. I know what happened between you and Oliver. Madoka told us. Mai when she gets back we need a talk. Thank goodness that Oliver let her keep the office open. He only did it because of you. He said if he closed down the office, then you would be out of a job and no way to pay for your rent. Ops Monk told me that I wasn't supposed to say that to you. Oh well. Can't wait till Madoka gets back. We can sit and talk. Bye until she comes back._

"Hey Mai, Thanks for showing my niece the way home. Can you show her to your school tomorrow so that she won't get lost?"

Mai and looked up and saw Lissa and said, "Sure. Well I have to go. I have some time off from work and I have a lot of things I need to get done for before I am called in back to work. Bye Rose it was nice meeting you."

* * *

four years later

* * *

Mai looked up at the sky while she was waiting for Rose. Mai is now 21 and she finished high school and college already. She deiced to take general since she was taking para-phycology and phycology. There was a new program at the college Mai was going to that offered that. She was happy. But it's been four years since things have changed for Mai. She dressed for like Rose after her ex-boyfriend used her. Mai remembered that night after the party that he took her to. After that it was blur to Mai and she remembered waking up at Rose's Aunts house. When she woke up she asked Rose what happened and Rose told her the truth on what happened.

When Mai wear all black to the office three days later Madoka and Ayako sat down and had another talk with Mai. They soon found out that Rose had PK like Naru did but it didn't affect her. So Rose Joined SPR as a member, but she mostly helped Mai with her work.

Mai looked back at the passing cars as she came back to the real world and noticed that Rose sat down across from her. Rose and Mai were listening to music and Rose said, "Andy or Ashley?"

"Both." Said Mai.

Rose smiled and said, "yep. So now that we are here being bored before work, I got some things for you. So I hope you don't mind."

Mai smiled and Rose handed her a package. Mai opened it to see three CDs, three new tee-shirts, and one necklace.

"How did you get this?" Said Mai.

"Well my Aunt still has friend in America, and her friend has a daughter who is in the same music as us. She ordered this and send them over and I send her the money. So I hope you like the necklace it's from black veil brides necklace."

"Thanks. Now its time for work and I think Madoka wanted to tell us something important and we can't be late. Which we are by two minutes."

The two girls ran up to the office. When they opened the door, Mai noticed that two people were there in the office.

"Mai where have you and Rose been?" Ask Monk.

"Coffee and Rose handed me my gift that just came in day. I've been down who are those two? Clients?" Asked Mai.

"No we are not clients and who are you?" Said a voice that Mai knew from anywhere.

Mai looked at everyone and at the date and said, "Sorry I'm needed somewhere else. Thanks Rose for the package, but I have that thing that I need to go to. See you later and I'll explain everything to you then."

With that said Mai ran out the door and Rose was standing at the office door and said, "So who are they Madoka ?"

* * *

A/N: What do you guys all think, yeah I know that is should be writing another story when I still have three to work on but I had to. So please understand that I had this in my mind. So let me know you guys think about this one :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay my lovely readers, I decided to give you this chapter as an early Christmas gift to you all. But chapter three will not come out till sometime after Christmas or new years. So until next time.

* * *

A/N: I don't own ghost hunt. I only own Rose :D

* * *

_**LAST TIME**_:

The two girls ran up to the office. When they opened the door, Mai noticed that two people were there in the office.

"Mai where have you and Rose been?" Ask Monk.

"Coffee and Rose handed me my gift that just came in day. I've been down who are those two? Clients?" Asked Mai.

"No we are not clients and who are you?" Said a voice that Mai knew from anywhere.

Mai looked at everyone and at the date and said, "Sorry I'm needed somewhere else. Thanks Rose for the package, but I have that thing that I need to go to. See you later and I'll explain everything to you then."

With that said Mai ran out the door and Rose was standing at the office door and said, "So who are they Madoka ?"

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Madoka looked over at Rose and said, "This is Oliver Davis , be goes by Mr. Shiba, also known as Naru and the one standing next to him is Lin. He is my boyfriend. Oliver, Lin, this is Rose. Has Pk and also Mai's friend. She's been working here and helping Mai out, since Mai has been talking to the clients and what not."

"So now I see why Mai ran off." Said Rose.

Oliver in turn looked at the girl in front of him. He noticed that she was dress like Mai or close to it. Oliver noticed that her hair was colored, her fingernails where painted black. Her make-up was black eyeliner, which was thick, with a light blue eye shadow. Her lips were painted black, and on her right cheek was a black and white heart which was broken. Then he looked at the clothing and noticed that it was a black shirt that was cut off above the belly, with a red shirt underneath. She also wore shorts with tights and knee high boots. All in all Oliver could tell that there was a back story to this girl.

"Madoka I thought I left you with a dresscode." Said Oliver in a monotone voice.

"Yes you did, but you know Mai and Rose have been dressing to code. Today was their day off. They has things that they needed to do. I know as of tomorrow that you'll be taking things over again." Said Madoka.

Rose watched the scene in front of unfold and she wasn't sure if she should stayed or go and check on Mai.

"Madok I better check on Mai and don't forgot that Mai won't be in unlit next week." Said Rose.

"What? Is it that time already?" Asked Ayako.

"Yeah. She'll be back soon. Nothing to worry about. Well I guess I'll let you guys talk since you haven't seen these two in a while." Said Rose.

"Rose, where are you from?" Asked Lin.

"America. Home of the lalaladadad" Answered Rose.

"Home of the what?" Asked Oliver.

"A-m-e-r-i-c-a, home of the free, the sick, and deprived. It's a song reference from an American hardcore or mental band, not sure which but it's close to rock music, but the band is called Motionless In White. When someone asked me where I am from I say America, then that song quote gets stuck in my head." Said Rose.

She then looked over at everyone and said, "Madoka make sure they don't touch my laptop that's on my desk."

"Don't worry they won't." Said Madoka.

Rose nodded her head and walked out the door. Oliver turned around and noticed that it was just Monk, Ayako, father brown, Lin, and Madoka in the office. The other two didn't show up but Oliver was fine with that.

"Oliver, Lin you two need to sit down so that we can tell you something. But you need to listen to us." Said Father John Brown.

"Why?" Said Oliver.

"Just do it." Said Madoka.

Oliver sat down and waited for Lin to sit down while Madoka went and grabbed some tea. She came out with the tray full of tea and looked at Oliver and said, "Mai made this and placed it in the refrigerator so that all I had to do was warm it up."

Madoka filled the cups of tea and looked around and said, "Oliver, Lin, when we left, let's just say Mai changed. When I came back she wasn't acting herself. She would come into work and filled everything away and then she would go home. She finished her education and now she's at college, which most of her classes are on line. But what I need to tell you about is that when I came back, Mai took a week off from work. I got worried and I took her phone and called Rose. Rose asked what's up because she seen me hanging out with Mai and vice a versa. I asked her if Mai was okay because she was acting weird and I told her that she was wearing long sleeves to work and it looked like something was wrong. Rose told me she would check on Mai. Well todays later Rose came running in here and told me Mai was in the hospital. She wouldn't tell me why. Will after a few days I got to know Rose and I asked if she wanted a Job here. She said sure and she already knew what her job would be. She would be helping out and file cases away. Take notes while me and Mai talked with clients. Rose's other job is to keep an eye on Mai."

Madoka took a breath and watched Oliver and Lin's faces change. Then Oliver said, "What was going on with Mai? Didn't she try and talk to one of you guys?"

Ayako looked at him and said, "It took Mai three weeks after Madoka came back to trust us again. Within three weeks of the office being closed, we had other jobs. When Madoka came back everything was okay or so that's what me and the others thought at the time."

"Oliver we tried talking to her but she wouldn't open up. When Rose started to work here, Mai seemed her normal self. Then a year went bye and she took a week off. Within that week Rose called us and told us that Mai was in the hospital. Mai wouldn't tell us what was going on, but she seemed to be passing out from blood loss. That's all we know." Said Monk.

"Davis, I know Mai wouldn't cut herself so we all thought it was an accident." Said father brown.

"But one day Yasuhara overheard Mai and Rose talking, and before we could really hear what they were say they started music but it was loud rock, hard rock, or mental or whatever music started to play from her room. When Rose walked out a soft music started to play. The name of the song was Believe by Blood on the dance floor." Said Ayako.

"So Oliver you need to give her time. She will be back in a few days. So please for now get settled in and get ready for tomorrow because we have about 16 clients coming in tomorrow. "

* * *

A/n: here is the link to the song called America by motionless in white. watch?v=2qN5ewi44N8 so click on the link or copy and paste if you guys wanna listen. Also believe by blood on the dance is on my profile page, and this song will be their to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey people how are you all? I know its Been so long since I last updated this story but I had to finish my other ghost hunt story first. So anywho I will say this again, no hate on the bands that I use in this story  . I know that some of these bands you guys not heard of but sorry these bands rock but if you all don't like I am sorry. **_

_**Anywho I am not sure when I'll update again, I might wait till I write two more chapters but I just wanted to update this story now. :D**_

* * *

_**I do not own GHOST HUNT but I do own this plot and Rose**_

_**I do not own the bands or the songs that might be in this story. **_

* * *

_**On with the story. Have questions PM me or comment them and I shall answer you back as soon as I can **_

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

**_Mai_**

Mai went into her apartment and walked into her room and slammed her door. She was upset and pissed off. Walking over to her desk she sat down and started to cry and blasted her music. She wasn't happy to walk into the office and saw the only and only Oliver Davis, known as Naru, known as tea addict jerk, known as the cold hearted boss, and last but not least known as the asshole who didn't and doesn't care about anyone in the world but himself.

Mai started to cry and picked up the knife and started to play with it. She didn't want to cut because last time she did that Ayako and Monk yelled at her for the longest time ever. Then she started to wonder why he had come back. He had already made things perfectly clear that he didn't share the same feelings as she had for him. It was just too much that Mai needed a release to forget about what was going on then she rolled up her sleeves and made three deep cuts and when she did she felt better.

"Mai you better not have done what I think you just did?" Yelled Rose.

Mai didn't move as Rose walked into her room and just looked at her. Rose walked over to Mai's radio and turned down the music that was blasted though the speakers. Mai didn't look at Rose and said, "I had to because just seeing him there caused me more pain that you wouldn't have realized. Please Rose tell me he's going home? Please."

Rose walked over to Mai and took her knife away and closed it and placed it in her back pocket. Rose walked closer to Mai and held her till Rose noticed how bad she was bleeding.

"Mai go get on your bed while I get the first aid kit and patch you up. I'm sorry to say but he's here to say for a while. I cut out of the meeting but we all have to be at the office tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be right with you and I'll protect you okay." Said Rose.

Mai nodded her head and she walked over to her desk and while Rose walked into the bathroom on the next her room and grab the first aid kit. When Rose was patching Mai up she noticed that Mai had fallen asleep.

* * *

_**Rose**_

Rose decided to let Mai rest and walked out of her room. Rose grabbed her cell phone and called Madoka.

"Rose how is she?" Said Madoka when she picked up on her end.

"Not good. I don't know how much she can handle with him being there tomorrow. But she's asleep now. I don't care what he says, if Mai quits I quit. I don't care if he does have a tea addiction or not. He's going to have to make is own tea or drink the tea that I make."

"Rose did she-"

"Yes. Don't worry it's not bad. You're the only know that knows the whole truth right?"

"Yes. Well I better go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye."

When Rose hung up the phone she walked into her room and sat down and picked up her ipod and looked though her music and found a song that normally helps her sleep which wasn't many songs that could do that but this song did in every shape and form, the song was City Light from Motionless in white.

* * *

_**Mai**_

Mai woke up and noticed that it was morning and she was scared about how today was going to go. Picking up her ipod Mai put on the song Automatic By Amaranthe and got up to get ready. As Mai was doing her make-up Rose walked in and said, "Damn your up early. Its only 8am and we don't need to be there till 9am."

"I don't care Rose. I just want to get there, work, leave, come home. That's it. I want to get my work done once its done I want to watch random things on youtube."

Mai show Rose shaking her head and said, "Okay Mai have it your way. But wear the black dress with the white skull belt and your skull leggings that would look awesome with flats."

"But it won't look per-"

"Madoka gave you a promotion and she did say you could wear what you wanted. Also wear those gloves you got the other day."

Mai laughed. When she was done getting ready for the day she waited for Rose to finish getting dressed. Rose walked out of the room with a purple and black shirt with a black skirt and a vest that Rose made herself with a lot of photos of different bands.

"Wow Rose you look ready for a concert. What gives?" Asked Mai.

"Oh nothing, just felt like it. I miss being in the states but thank goodness that some of the bands do come and perform over here or I would go crazy," Said Rose.

"Okay whatever. Let's go and get this day over with." Said Mai.

* * *

_**Oliver**_

Oliver couldn't believe how much Mai changed. He didn't recognize that it was her. She had changed and in a good way, but the way she dressed was something that he wasn't used to. But he did see some people in England dressed like Rose and Mai. He wasn't sure if it was a good an idea.

Oliver glanced up at the cases that Madoka had told him about when he noticed that Mai and the new girl Rose had walked in Dressed like they were yesterday.

"Mai what are you doing here today?" Asked Madoka.

"I'm here for the meeting only and then going back home to listen to more music and write like a crazy women." Said Mai.

"Well what did you do last night Mai?" Asked Oliver.

"The same-that's none of your concern Mr. Davis." Said Mai while walking to her desk and started to play Sinematic by Motionless in white which she ended changing to Death to your heart by blood on the dance floor.

Oliver noticed that Rose was just standing there trying to not start something.

"Rose did she-"

"Yep. She did. But she's fine now. She's just too overwhelm with what has been happening that this week isn't a good one. I decided last night to set up the tv in the living room and that Mai and I will be there just watching music videos, tv shows, and a lot of things on youtube. "Said Rose.

Oliver then had enough of them talking and said, "Rose I see that you have been working her for a while now, can I ask you what you have that we don't already have on this team?"

Oliver noticed that Rose looked at him as she sat down on the floor and said, "a lot of things and if you want my story you are going to have to try harder than that. After all I know who you truly are and I know who your parents are and who your brother was, and I also know that you can't handle feelings for other people but yourself. I can read people like the back of my hand. And as you asked Madoka about the dress code, lets just say that we're dressed to code when we have work, but when we're not working we dress anyway that we want. Another thing I can use my PK any time that I want to. SO don't go there about what happens after words. Let's see that's all you need to know until we get a case, so that's all I am going to say."

Oliver nodded his head but he knew he'll figure out sooner than later. He waited till everyone was there, but he couldn't help but glance at Mai and when all of a sudden said, "Oh my Jinxx. Rose come look, it's a new black veil brides video, man I wish I could just go and see them. They are so good. Ashley is just fine. "

Oliver watched as Rose walked over and said, "Wow Andy looks awesome with that new hair cut its been a while since I've seen any of their music videos, but I see that Andy and Ronnie finally did a song together and also I see that Andy has a song that he sings, but none of the other members of black veil brides are in it. Damn."

Just then Monk walked in with the others and Oliver noticed how Monk walked over to Mai and said, "Wow they are good for an American band, not back as the others that you two listen to."

"Hey leave the awesome music alone. Music is Life so hush you old man." Said Rose with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/n.01: Book of the month for me is the Sliver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause

song of the week Contemptress by motionless in white

Movie of the week Resident Evil (The first one)

Manga of the month is Vampire knight

Anime of the month is ghost hunt

Band of the week is Amaranthe (Should go check them out :D )

_**A/N:**_ The seconded a/n is something i'll be starting to do for now on for each of the stories that I write. So what do you guys think of this story so far. Let me know :D ALso the songs that are in this story are songs that I do listen to a lot. But my music taste is very big and I listen to a lot of different type of music. Also no hate on this chapter because of the bands that I used or mentioned and same with their songs.

P.s also if you lovely readers have any bands, movies, manga, anime that you want me to check out send them in a comment or pm me :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

**_Mai_**

After Rose told Monk off Oliver called a meeting and everyone sat down. Mai just stayed where she was because she didn't trust anything that he has to say. Looking down at her laptop she continued to look up random things and trying to find something to take her find off from what's been going through her mind.

"Mai can you tell me why you won't be in for work this week?" Asked Oliver.

Mai looked at him and then over to Rose with a pleading look. Mai didn't want to tell or for him to know the reasons behind of her not being at work. Mai wanted to keep what she was hiding and what was happening away from him. After all he was the one that left not the other way around.

"Mai I asked you a question." Said Oliver.

"It's nothing to do with you. I have to be away for one week. I'll be back after the one week. Where I am going to be is something I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I am not the same Mai that you once knew. Now what else do I need to know, also there is tea that I have made in the kitchen from the day before and it's still good. So bye."

Mai walked out of the building and walked home. She really didn't want to go home because no matter how much she wanted to forget the memories of what she did and how Rose showed her away of an escape by listening to music and writing and just trying new things.

Mai kept walking till she came to a park. She walked over to the swings and just put her head down and didn't look around her because if she did she would see children running about playing and being with both of their parents. Mai just sat there alone until she heard movement next to her. Mai didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was Rose's boyfriend Angelo but he went by Ange.

"Mai what happened?" Asked Ange.

Mai didn't say but when she looked at Ange she smiled up at him and said, "I'm fine."

Mai knew that he didn't believe her. Ever since Ange moved to be with Rose, Mai got to know Ange and he was like the brother that she never had and he cared about her a lot. Ange was just like Rose. He wear black, listened the same music. He had a lip piercings and he had a band tee shirt and normal black pants.

"Mai talk to me. Rose texted me saying that you blew up at your boss today. Now do you want to tell me why you blew up at him?" Asked Ange.

Mai looked away and said, "He was questioning me about some things that I wasn't ready to answer just yet. You, Rose know what happened but the rest of SPR team only knows bits and pieces of what happened and my Boss, Oliver, the one I told you about, well he's back and he wants to know why I am taking a week off. Ange what would happen if he did find out, he'll hate me. I was sent away for a year because I wanted to try and do something stupid. Then again I was let out but I have to go back once a month to make sure I am fine. I hate it Ange. I hate this. I wish I could walk away from this life and start over and be someone different but I can't."

"Mai come on I know what will cheer you up."

* * *

_**Rose**_

**BACK AT SPR OFFICE**

**Text messages between rose and Ange ** (BABE = ROse to Ange, LOVE= Ange to ROse)

Rose watched how Mai just walked out the door. Rose then took her phone and opened it and sent a text.

**_BABE: Mai just walk out of the office, can you make sure she's okay. I know you can sense her. So please make sure she's fine._**

**_LOVE: already on it._**

Oliver looked up and said, "Shouldn't someone go and find her?"

Rose looked at him and said, "My boyfriend Ange is already on it. Yasuhara can you go and that tea that Mai made while I'll talk to Oliver here, and don't you dare think I am sexy or else you'll wake up next to my brother tomorrow morning."

Yasuhara smiled and said, "Oh, how is he. I do miss him."

Rose sent him a death glare and said, "He's fine, but misses you. Now do as I say before I do something stupid."

Madoka walked over to Rose and said, "Calm down. I know your upset and I know that Mai has secrets and that you are the only one that knows about them. And Oliver here shouldn't have asked. But he just tries to keep everything in check and he does love Mai though he's in denial about it."

Rose shook her head when her started to play forever and always by blood on the dance floor. Rose looked at it and when she answered she hear Mai.

"Rose she's fine." Said Ange.

"Good. Did she…you know what I am asking?"

"No. But I found her at the park, I'm going to cheer her up. I hear he's in town, should I be worried or should I just knock some sense into him?"

"No don't worry about it. Take her to my place and make sure that anything sharp is out of sight. Blast Motionless in white, blood on the dance floor, black veil brides, falling in reverse, ghost town, and new years day, make sure you play angel eyes by new years day and then play city lights by motionless in white and also savior by black veil brides. Those songs helps her."

"I got it covered Babe. Now just relax, your brother is going to be at your house and Mai and I will make dinner, just bring something to drink."

The line went dead after that but Rose knew that Ange left because he didn't want Mai to know that he was talking to her.

"Who was that?" Asked Miss Hara as Yasuhara finished passing out the tea.

"My boyfriend who found Mai. Now Yasuhara you're coming to dinner. And Oliver can we get back on track with the meeting."

* * *

_**Oliver**_

He was shocked that Mai yelled at him and walked out of the office. He sat in his office and replayed what had just happened over and over in his mind. He knew that he had done something bad and this time it seemed that nothing he could do could fix it at the moment.

Madoka walked into his office and said, "Oliver it's late you should be home resting."

"I'm fine thank you. But Madoka why am I even back here? Why did you call me back?"

"Oliver I didn't. The one who did was Rose. See Ange, Rose's boyfriend is from England. Rose and his met at a concert and they traded Skype information or something like that. He moved her about a year ago and it before he moved that Mai started to change and about a year ago something happened. Ayako and Monk tried to get Mai to talk to them but she wouldn't. I finally had enough two months later I asked Rose what's wrong with Mai and all she said was that Mai okay but at the same time something was wrong. She wouldn't tell us. Then Mai was gone for a whole year. Rose to me that she sent Mai to America for a while to get away from everything, but I knew that was a lie. When Mai came back about few months ago she was different. Her powers were stronger and I noticed that she wasn't wearing the same key that you gave her, which I know for a fact that you place a protection spell on it."

Madoka took a breath and said, "Since then on each case we had, Mai was went with Rose and Ange. Ange do research, but also something else. Before you ask I did do back ground checks on to both Rose and Ange and they are clean. But Ange does have on problem and that is sneaking into places he doesn't belong in. Also Ange would do anything for Mai, he threw himself in front of Mai to protect her from a ghost."

Oliver only nodded his head and said, "So I'll close down shop for now. Next week when Mai gets back we'll all get back to work and Madoka if you can, I would like you to stay here. I have a feeling I am going to need someone to talk to Mai or giver her orders since she won't talk to me. Can you do that?"

"Of course. So let's get home and get some rest."

* * *

_**NO ONES POV**_

Mai walked into her room and shut the door. She hear Rose, Ange, Yasuhara, And Chris all talking and having a good time. Mai just looked out the window and sighed to herself as she looked at the letter that is sent to her every year reminding her that she was needed to go back for a week to make sure that she is still stable. One week out of every month.

"How much longer can I go thought this pain?" Said Mai to herself.

"Mai everything will be fine. I told you that twice now. It's only a week out of every month." Said Gene as he appeared in front of Mai. She looked at him and smiled and said, "But how much longer can I keep you a secret from him. He's back Gene and I can't tell him what I can do. I mean I have powers that scare me, but I can't tell him I was in America, and then I was in England. How am I to tell him that what happened when he left. The reasons behind me being gone for a week just so that I can relax and pry that whatever demon or ghost that killed someone close to me is hunting me. How can I tell him the truth about my family where I come from. Why Gene? Why me?"

Gene tried to stop Mai when she slit her wrist and passed out. Gene ran to her bathroom and grab the first aid kit and cleaned Mai's wounds and patched them up and set her on the bed.

"Don't worry Mai only you, Ange, and Rose can see me. We'll protect you since we know who you truly are. "

* * *

A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHHH I did do what I think I did, yep I did lol. Well what do you guys thank? And thanks for the reviews and adding and favorite this story. It means a lot my love readers. Also on another note I have a questions for you guys where you live is it snowing or do you have snow? Just a comment of a yes or no.

**Book of the month:** Sliver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause

_song of the week:_ Contemptress by motionless in white

Music video of the week: Break the circle

_**Movie of the week:**_ The Labyrinth

_Manga of the month:_ Vampire knight

**Anime of the month:** ghost hunt

**Band of the week:** Amaranthe (Should go check them out :D )

_Favorite Anime character of the week :_ Zero from vampire knight.

Favorite bandmember of the week: Ashley from black veil brides

_**Favorite move character of the week** :_ Reid from The Covenant

Until chapter five my love readers :D


	5. Chapter 5

a/N: thanks for all the reviews, I am not sure if you guys read that authors note, its something I am doing for each story from people who ask questions and or what not. So if you guys have any questions let me know, and those list of questions will be taken down before I post each new chapter :D so go a head and ask me anything.

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

* * *

LAST TIME.

"Mai everything will be fine. I told you that twice now. It's only a week out of every month." Said Gene as he appeared in front of Mai. She looked at him and smiled and said, "But how much longer can I keep you a secret from him. He's back Gene and I can't tell him what I can do. I mean I have powers that scare me, but I can't tell him I was in America, and then I was in England. How am I to tell him that what happened when he left. The reasons behind me being gone for a week just so that I can relax and pry that whatever demon or ghost that killed someone close to me is hunting me. How can I tell him the truth about my family where I come from. Why Gene? Why me?"

Gene tried to stop Mai when she slit her wrist and passed out. Gene ran to her bathroom and grab the first aid kit and cleaned Mai's wounds and patched them up and set her on the bed.

"Don't worry Mai only you, Ange, and Rose can see me. We'll protect you since we know who you truly are. "

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

**Mai**

Mai has been gone for a full week. This was her last day being away from everyone. Rose couldn't stay with Mai for the full week. Angelo was with Mai and Mai was with people. These people where highly skilled witches but Mai was with them because of the fact that her connection with the spirits was stronger than before.

"Mai are you ready to go? I know that Rose had to go back and couldn't stay with you, but are you sure your okay?" Asked Angelo.

"I'm not sure. But being here it feels a lot better, but sooner for later Oliver and I have to sit down and talk but I'm not sure with. After all I feel like I shouldn't be there what so ever."

Angelo only nodded his head as he and Mai walked out to his car and headed back to Rose's and Mai's apartment.

* * *

**Rose The week Mai has been gone**

Rose walked into the office with a black veil brides white shirt, with black pants and a skull headband. Rose noticed that people were already at the office at 7am. Walking into the office Rose was Oliver sitting at his desk looking into some books.

"Sir would you like some tea? Mai made a batch of tea before she left." Said Rose.

Oliver looked up and said, "Sure, but then I would like to ask you a few questions and what not."

Rose looked at him and nodded her head. She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the tea and start to remake it. While she was making the tea she pulled out her phone to see if anyone had texted her. Yet she hasn't gotten anything.

"You worried about Mai?" Asked Oliver.

Rose froze and then looked over at him and said, "I am worried about her. She's my friend and almost like a sister to me. When I first met her she had to leave for a week, at first she wouldn't take me and the one day she called me and told me that she wanted to talk and let me in. Then I meet my boyfriend who works here once in a while or when we need him for a case. He of course was closer to Mai. He knows a lot about her. I'm worried about her but I know she's safe."

Rose looked over at the tea as it hissed. She then took out two cups and pored the tea in them. She gave one to Oliver and took the other into Lin. Then she walked out of his office and sat in a chair and looked at Oliver and said, "You have more questions ask away."

"What are you hiding?" He said.

"Nothing from the others but you I cannot say anything because it's not my place. Mai can see spirits but she has more power than any one knows about. Now I think that's enough for one day, we have visitors today. I believe that they are your parents."

* * *

_**The day Mai comes back.**_

_**Mai**_

Mai woke up and looked around her room. Her dreams were getting stranger and stranger. She couldn't figure out what was happening around her. Mai got up and started to get ready for the day. While putting on her make-up she felt strange and passed out.

_**DREam**_

"Mai dear you need to leave. Someone is after you. When you are older you'll understand. I love you Mai. Now go with these nice people and as far as the world knows you are their daughter that the Mai that was my daughter died today. I will always love you. Goodbye my little princess."

The women handed Mai over to two people and got into the car that was awaiting her and drove away. Next cupule was three days. One bag was full of pictures, another bag was full of cloths and the last bag was full of random toys and what not.

**_END DREAM_**

Mai woke up and she realized that Rose was standing next to her looking scared. Mai looked at her and said, "I'm fine. I over did it. We need to get to work don't we?"

"Yeah, but I fixed your make-up for you. I called Heartless boss and told him that you had over slept because of the fact that you got back late last night."

Mai nodded but she didn't care as long as Oliver doesn't start to ask questions. The two girls got up and stated to leave the house when Mai felt something was wrong as if someone or something was watching her.

"Rose do you feel something strange?" Asked Mai.

"No. But we need to get to the office," Said Rose.

An hour later Mai walked into the office and Miss Hara was sitting in a chair and said, "You two are late."

"I didn't realize that you were our boss Hara." Said Rose.

Mai didn't listen in on the disagreement that was happening. Mai just opened her laptop and start to log into her itues and pushed play on redeemer by blood on the dance floor and she slowly closed her eyes and clear her mind. When she felt calm she pulled out her red notebook and started to write down what had happen in her dream.

"Rose, Mai you two were late, care to explain why?" Called Oliver when he walked out of his office.

Rose looked at Oliver and said, "I already told you why."

Oliver gave her a death glare and then he looked over at Mai and said, "I want an answer Mai."

"I can't give you one. But I can say is that I passed out when I was getting ready. I do know why but I don't want to tell you. So can you stop questioning me because you won't get an answer Oliver," Said Mai as her calm mood ruined because of her being questioned.

When Oliver was about to say something the door opened up and right then Mai knew that they has a new case that needed to be solved.

* * *

A/N: so what did you guys think?

This is something I did last time and I will be doing this for each chapter.

**Book of the month:** Blood and chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause

_song of the week:_ devils night by motionless in white

Music video of the week: angel eyes by new years day

_**Movie of the week:**_ the covenant

_Manga of the month:_ naruto

**Anime of the month:** vampire knight

**Band of the week:** cold black (Should go check them out :D )

_Favorite Anime character of the week :_ yuki cross from vampire knight.

Favorite bandmember of the week: Andy from black veil brides

_**Favorite move character of the week** :_ Dmitri from Vampire academy

**Favorite tv show character of the week**: Reid from criminal minds

Favorite tv show of the month: Bones

Until chapter six my love readers :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey everyone sorry for the long wait. Had a writers block for this chapter which drove me crazy for a while. So here is an update, also please read the A/N at the end of the chapter, thanks.

I don't own ghost hunt, I only own the plot, rose, and angelo.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mai walked into the small kitchen area and started to make some tea for everyone. While she was making tea she felt off. She knew that this case involved a house on a beach. A house with a family full of secrets and she was scared that her secret would get out.

"Mai you okay?" Asked Rose.

"Fine. Can you help me with the tea," Mai lied to Rose, and somehow Rose knew that.

When they walked out of the kitchen and served the tea to every, the couple who were talking to Oliver noticed Mai and smiled, "How are you dear?"

Mai looked up and smiled and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Yuuik, I'm fine. Just working, so I see that we are going to at your house?"

"Yes, your boss accepted our case," Said Mr. Yuuik.

Mai smiled and said, "Well I must get back to work. Have a nice day."

When the couple left, Mai walked over to her bag and pulled out her pills, then pulled out her bottle of water and she felt someone watching her. When Mai took her pills, she looked over at Oliver and noticed that he was watching her.

Once she took her pills she sat down and felt herself feeling better. Monk walked over and said, "We're leaving tomorrow early, I think you should st-"

"Monk don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides Rose is going out her boyfriend tonight so I'll be at home by myself for a while. And I can't talk to him. It doesn't matter what anyone says," Stated Mai.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Mai woke up early and went to get dressed and grabbed her bag that she packed the night before. Looking over at Rose, she was already awake and heading out the door. Angelo was coming along because of the fact that he could see into the past a lot more clearly than Mai some times.

When they reached the SPR, Oliver didn't look happy that Angelo was with them, but after finding out that Angelo was one of the best him he himself he allowed Angelo to come. Angelo and Rose watched as Oliver was glancing over at Mai.

"So who is riding with who?" Asked Harah.

"Well Monk has his car, Angelo has his, and we have the van, so Mai rides with me and Lin. Madoka will ride with Monk and Ayako, John, Yasuhara, Rose will be with Angelo in his car. So let's go people."

Once the van was packed everyone went to what car or van they were assigned to. When Mai got into the van she pulled out her IPod and started to play some ghost two and falling in reverse. Mai felt eyes on her when she fell asleep.

In her sleep she felt being pulled into the astral plain where Gene was waiting for her and he didn't look happy one bit.

"Why in the hell is Angelo with you? Mai you know that-"

"Gene he's trying to help me control my powers. Don't worry I'll tell him soon what I tried to do more than once and maybe then he'll realize that I'm nothing and that he'll move on," Mai told him.

Mai was keeping things from Oliver and one of them was about how many times the damn ghost made it look like Mai tried to kill herself and also that Mai actually tried to kill herself more than once on her own. The only ones who know about that was Rose, Angelo and Gene.

Gene showed Mai part of the case about the house being haunted. Mai knew that there was more to the story than two sisters sleeping with the same man. There was more to the story about why the one sister was killed in her sleep.

When Mai woke she felt her cuts aching. She went to rub her arms but stopped when she saw Oliver watching her very closely. She moved her hand from her arm and reached for her other jacket and pulled it over her to try and hide her arm from Oliver, she didn't want him to see the cuts.

"Mai what are you hiding?" Oliver asked her.

_Mai did you cut again? _Asked Angelo.

**Damnit I didn't want you to find out Agn. I was overwhelmed and stressed out that I needed to feel numb and I didn't cut to deep you can ask Rose.**

She's telling the truth babe, she didn't cut.

_Fine, but Mai we need to talk once we're alone on this case. What did Gene tell you._

**Can't you stay out of my damn head and he didn't say much, but he's pissed that you're here with me. Lets just say if he wasn't dead you would be. And its cold so that's why I pulled my jacket on.**

Ohh Mai just yelled at you babe. 

Mai was about to respond until she left someone looking at her, when she glanced up she saw that Oliver was watching her. Mai looked at him and said, "Can I help you Mr. Davis?"

"There is something different about you Mai. So what have you really been up to? And what are you hiding from me?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides it won't matter if I am hiding something from you or not. You're only here to do what your father asked you. I don't even know why you came back to Japan, I think you should have stayed in England because there is nothing keeping you here. So why don't you just pack your bags and head home to mommy and daddy after this case because everyone was doing fine without you here," Said Mai.

Oliver was shocked, but Lin had to look in the mirror to try and read Mai's face, but he noticed that something was off about Mai and also she seemed different, but he could sense power coming from her. Her face showed no emotion, and her IPOD was playing loud music where you could barely make out the words to.

"You should watch what you say, because I could fire you right now," Warned Oliver.

"Go ahead and see if I care, oh wait I forgot that Madoka would have your head if you fired me. But maybe after the case if you don't go home then I just might quit. Actually quitting sounds like a good idea because then I wouldn't have to make tea for some who is addicted to tea," stated Mai.

Oliver was about to say something until Lin stopped the car and said, "We're here. Mai you and the others start unloading the van, and you both better stop this argument at once."

"Mhm, I guess I will for now. But can Olive?"

* * *

A/N: hey reader, for two or three other stories on here i am trying to make up a playlist for each story, so what i need you help with is to find some songs that would fit this story or chapter. now if you send in a song for each chapter which is limited up to 12-16 songs each, now for the whole story, its unlimited. So when you send in the story this is what i need from you guys, 1. title of song 2. artist/band 3. the name of the ablum/ name of the ep/ or if its a single 4. if its for one of the chapters, or the whole song. And that's it about that. Also what do you all think about this chapter?

Questions for readers

1\. did anyone watch Scream the tv series on mtv? IF so what did you guys think about it?

2\. Did anyone watch abdc on mtv? What crew did you all like?

3\. And for all of you big brother fans, what did you guys think about the show last night?

4\. also for all of you anime conventions/cosplayers what are you guys dressing up as for Halloween this year?

Well until the next chapter. Have any questions please ask and thanks for reading and reviewing :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys I just found out that my step dad isn't doing to good, but i'll update when I can and right now I want to just update once a week or every other week or once a month for right now. But i promise that this story will have an ending to it. I hope you all love this chapter and any questions or what not please let me know. :D

I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. ONLY THE PLOT AND ROSE AND ANGELO

* * *

Chapter 7

Mai got out of the van and ran over to Rose and Ange who just hugged her and calmed her down. Oliver noticed that the others were watching Mai and was standing by her. Yasuhara and Hara walked over to Oliver and Yashuhara said, "Big boss, I'll start unloading while you get the info that we need. But can I give you some advice on Mai, don't get her upset and don't set her off because she has been under a lot of stress and Rose and Ange are the only two that can calm her down to a point. "

Oliver looked over at Rose, Ange and Mai and then back at Yasuhara and said, "What do you mean?"

Yasuhara laughed and said, "You'll find out soon if you keep pushing her, also don't get Ange pissed because he can use Pk and something else that's along the lines of PK."

With that Yasuhara started to unload the van and Hara looked over at Oliver and said, "I don't really know what's going on between you and Mai, but I disagree with the others, you two do need to talk things out. Mai told us what happened when you left. But Oliver do you know that even though Mai and I don't see eye to eye from time to time, I find myself thinking about her as a sister. So don't hurt her again or I'll be crossed with you. "

Hara walked away and walked into the house or mansion since it was a cross between. Oliver walked over to the house started to talk to the owners of the house. Yet at the same time Oliver kept an eye on Mai while she was unloading and also taking things up into the room that they would be using as base.

Two hours later Mai was sitting next to Rose and Ange and they were talking. Rose looked at her and said, "Mai do you sense something strange?"

. We are just waiting for Oliver to where we should set everything up?"

Mai closed her eyes and used her senses and try and see if she could sense something. She opened her eyes and said, "I can but I'm still knew to this. I don't know what's going on just yet. Ange do you sense something?"

Ange looked between the two and said, "What I sense is very weak

Mai didn't say anything to anyone. She pulled out one of her books that she had brought with her and started to read. While she was reading Oliver walked in and said, "Now I'll be paring you all up along with myself to walk around the house and to set up cameras in the known locations and also in other parts of the house. So Len and Madoka will be here watching us as we set up the cameras. Now Yasuhara and Miss Hara. John and Monk, Ayako and Rose and Ange. Mai will be with me."

Mai look scared but she took deep breaths and said, "Fine."

They walked out of the room. Oliver noticed the scared looks that Rose and Ange had on them. Mai just waved them off because of the fact that they all had a job to do. When everyone left the room and Mai walked out the door Oliver walked over to her and said, "Mai-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore. But please don't worry about me. I am here to work and I don't want to talk about my personal life because it has nothing to do with you and you don't know me anymore. I've changed since you left and said those words to me. Maybe someday I can talk to you like I used to," Said Mai.

Oliver looked at Mai and said, "I can see that you have changed but I noticed that there are secrets that you and the others are keeping from me. So please tell me what's going on?"

"I can't Oliver. It doesn't matter what you know or don't know about me. I know that I'm not beautiful and I have gotten past that and whatever you want I'm not sure I am the one that can give it to you. So please leave me alone before I decide to call a cab and get out of here tonight," Said Mai.

Back with Len and Madoka

Len watched the camera's and watched and listen on to everyone. He could see that something was different about Mai that he didn't know. Then Len started to listen in on to the conversation that Rose and Ange were having.

When he was about to listen in on to Ange and Rose Madoka walked over to him and said, "Don't. I know why Oliver left you here with me. He wants you to watch Ange and Rose and listen on to what they were saying. You don't understand anything what so ever. "

"Madoka why are you protecting them for? What happened to Mai? Why is she so distant from everyone? Talk to me? Tell me what happened."

Madoka looked away and said, "I can't. I wasn't there. Whatever happened to Mai, I cannot say a word to anyone."

Len looked at her and said, "What happened that you cannot tell me or one of the others?"

"I can't tell you. Yet only Rose and Ange can help her. Whatever is going on with her has nothing to do with work related only her personal life. I wish I could tell you but I cannot because of the fact that you would go and tell Oliver everything. Mai is the one who should tell him so please stop asking and also nothing has been documented what so ever."

With Rose and Ange

Rose walked into a room and she felt something. She looked over at Ange and said, "Place one in here over in the corner."

Ange did as he was told, yet he looked at him love and said, "Rose how much longer do we have to keep everything from him?"

"We must. If he was to learn about you seeing his dead brother and Mai still day dreaming and seeing him."

"Rose we have to keep an eye on Mai because of the fact that she has powers as well as PK. Yet her powers drain her and it seemed to be growing stronger and leaving her weak each time she uses them and her monthly weeks aren't strong enough. We have to call them and send them here."

"Ange we'll talk about this later. Not when someone is listening in on to us. But remember that we have to protect Mai because she is the last of her kind. "


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while. But the reason for that is because my stepdad passed away on 11/12/15 and my family and his kids have been in an argument. but things have been clearing up. Also I will be updating again twice in December.

* * *

_** Last time **_

With Rose and Ange

Rose walked into a room and she felt something. She looked over at Ange and said, "Place one in here over in the corner."

Ange did as he was told, yet he looked at him love and said, "Rose how much longer do we have to keep everything from him?"

"We must. If he was to learn about you seeing his dead brother and Mai still day dreaming and seeing him."

"Rose we have to keep an eye on Mai because of the fact that she has powers as well as PK. Yet her powers drain her and it seemed to be growing stronger and leaving her weak each time she uses them and her monthly weeks aren't strong enough. We have to call them and send them here."

"Ange we'll talk about this later. Not when someone is listening in on to us. But remember that we have to protect Mai because she is the last of her kind. "

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

After everything was set up Mai walked back to Base with Oliver. She walked ahead of him. When they reached the doors to the base Mai stopped and turned around and said, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to make something to eat and also to make some Tea."

Mai started to walk away when Oliver caught her hand and said, "You can't go alone."

Mai smiled and said, "Rose and Ange are waiting for me down the hall. Don't worry I'm safe."

Mai walked away and she meet up with Ange and Rose. When they noticed her Ange smiled and said, "Did he bother you again?"

"Yes he did. Ugh why can't he just leave it be, maybe I should finish this case and quit being a ghost hunter since every time I am dragged onto a case I always end up being drained."

When they reached the kitchen they walked in and Rose said, "Mai maybe you should tell him about everything. I know that Gene is trying to tell him but on the other hand the choice is yours."

"I don't know Rose. I'm scared and Gene says I should tell Oliver but what if I tell him everything that he ends up leaving for good."

Ange stayed quiet and thought about everything, he looked over at Rose and said, "Rose, Mai, we need to tell Oliver everything but not with everyone together. I know that Mai wants the others to only know what they do know. But Oliver has to know what really happened back at the lake, not the memory wiped that Mai did."

Mai looked at Rose and Ange and said, "Fine. I'll tell him everything but please don't force everything out all at once because we are on a case."

"Agreed." Said Rose and Ange.

"But Rose are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Rose.

"Yes. I need to do this," said Mai.

Outside the kitchen Going back to Base

Oliver stood outside the door and listened in onto their conversation. He was beginning to worry that something back was about to happen. After the topic changed he walked back to base and sent everyone out on portals around the house. Even Lin went with Modaka to do some portals.

He stayed at base and he pulled out the files of Mai, Ange, and Rose. He tried to peace everything together. But he couldn't come up with anything. After a while Rose, Mai, and Ange walked back into the room that was being used for base.

Ange looked at Oliver and said, "I know you were listening in on to us. But also we want to tell you something. Things about Mai and you. Also Mai wants to tell you the reasons why she has been acting the way she has, but only you are allowed to know the truth."

Oliver looked over at Mai and said, "What do you need to tell me?"

Mai took a deep breath and said, "I'm not who you think I am. I am Mai but my background is wrong. I didn't know any of this until after you left. So I don't know where to start because of the fact that there is a lot of information that I am still learning myself."

Oliver looked at Mai as Ange said, "Oliver you need to know that my older brother took Mai was her real parents for protection and has been waking up to her family powers."

"What do you mean your brother took Mai from her real family?" Asked Oliver.

Rose then said, "She was born into a powerful family and a family that was being targeted since they were born. Mai's family has powers, and us the protector of that family, it was our Job to protect her from the one who killed almost all of her family. At least her older sister and brother are still alive and running the family. "

Ange looked at Mai and said, "The day at the beach was real. Oliver did say those words to you Mai, but you wiped that memory from everyone's minds. No one outside of this room knows how badly Mai was hurt by those words. We wanted to protect Mai because it was then that her powers started to awaken even more than before for."

"I understand why but there are more questions that I want the answers to and I need them now," Damned Oliver.

"In time Oliver. I can't just tell you everything all at once. But you should know that I can see Gene again and I might be able to bring him back. But first we need to solve this case and tomorrow I'll tell you more," Said Mai while looking at Oliver in the face, "But for now I want to get some rest."


	9. an

Hey everyone,

Okay guys this is the last An I'll be posting. I have really good news. I got my laptop back today and all my chapters are safe and I'll be updating each of my stories this week.

So updating tonight around now till 8pm ***Back from being banished**\- 2 chapters to night, 2 chapters (1/13/16), 2 chapters (1/14/16) that will be all for this week unless i have time to write another chapter.

***VA: Same people new lives**\- one chapter on 1/13/16, then a chapter on 1/14/16, and one chapter on 1/15/16

***Labyrinth2: Wait, what did you just say**\- one 1/16/16 and another chapter on the 1/31/16

*** Ghost hunt 2: Same people new changes**\- one chapter on 1/15/16 then a chapter one 1/20/14

*** New life**\- I haven't really been working on this story in a while. I need to reread it and see if I can finish it. If I don't update this story by june, then it will be deleted on july 1 2016

I know i suck on updating but i have a lot of things going on so other than that i'll try and update three times a month starting in feb 2016. And this An will be staying up until 1/31/16

Now on to other things I wanted to talk about before I forget, now I know I have decided to make up a play list for each of my stories even my finished ones. But I have some songs that would work, now the playlist will be the last chapter to the story.

Also I was thinking about starting a book club type of thing and talk about a book that everyone is reading.

And if anyone wants to follow me on Instagram my user name is 1990REDROSES, or if people want to chat my Kik is redroses2009. So if anyone wants to chat or follow me their you go. I also have a wattpad account and its darkprincess2010.

Darkstar2010


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys I decided to update one day early but I won't update this story until next week. Hope you all love it.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Oliver's POV (Naru POV**_)

Oliver couldn't believe what she just told me. He couldn't understand why he didn't see it or realize that something was off about her. He was confused but she did say that she was going to tell me more once this case is over. But the one thing that got me was that fact that she was still seeing Gene. Oliver thought that Gene had crossed over, but he also was confused about what she said about bringing him back. There is no way that the dead can come back to life.

Oliver just stared at the monitors and watched to see what the activity that this house was getting. Nothing happened, but a slight movement caught his eye, he looked at the camera and noticed that Rose and Ange were walking around, and that Mai was following them. He glanced at Lin and said, "Stay here."

Oliver got up and walked out of the room and went to see what they were doing. He finally found them but saw Mai sitting down and her eyes were closed.

"Ssh, Oliver, she's searching the house's memories to find who killed the one sister while she was sleeping. Yes Mai knows about this case and she already had dreams about it," Said Ange.

Oliver watched as Mai just laid on the floor. She was still as if she was lifeless. He glanced around her and noticed that there was writing around her. When he was looking around the room he when he noticed time. It was 3 am.

"Mai are you alright?" Asked Rose.

Oliver glance over at Mai and noticed her eyes changed color. He watched as Mai slowly sat up and slowly moved over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Mai what did you see?" Asked Ange.

Mai closed her eyes and said, "Everything is fine. The one sister was killed because she was pregnant with the man's child."

"But Mai-" Started Ange.

Then all of a sudden Mai got up and said, "So you all love this girl?"

"That is not Mai. Whoever you are get out of her right now," Ange yelled at the possessed Mai.

"I think not. She is in love with the man who is watching her. I can tell that she loves him. Yet she's scared because of the fact that she more powerful person in this room. I wonder why she never trusted him to tell him that she loves him," Said the possessed Mai.

"Get out of her body. I don't know what the hell is going on but something is really off about you. You just don't want to hurt Mai, you want to know why you were killed," Oliver said to the possessed Mai.

The spirit looked at Oliver and said, "Did you know that she would do anything for you and that also means giving you back your brother. I know the dead cannot come back to life, but Mai is powerful and the laws of life and death doesn't matter to her. She wants to make you happy but she'll suffer just to make you happy. She well be leavening and soon everything that happened years ago will unfold. Do you really think that I could hurt my own niece who is my brother's child?"

Rose gasp and said, "My lady Maya. I didn't-"

"Now Rose and Ange, you both must keep her safe. But set me free and everything will unfold like you should have long ago. I know another spirit is here and this spirit is the reason why I am dead. Please Oliver understand that Mai can bring dead to life, but once it's fulfilled she'll no long be able to. Gene is her spirit guide, but she'll have a new on. I'll be her new spirit guide," said the spirit.

Soon Mai's body passed out. Ange was about to walk over to Mai when he realized that Oliver was already at her side. Rose pulled away Ange back and said, "Let him. She needs to trust him again and the way Lady was talking, it seems that Mai still loves him. If that is true and what we have been training for all our life is about to unfold and Mai is the only one who can stop it."

* * *

**_Mai's Pov_**

Mai woke up and she wasn't in the room that she and Rose were sharing. She slowly got up and looked around. When she heard the bathroom door open and closed, she turned around and noticed that Oliver was there and he was only half dressed. He had pants on, but no shirt.

"Why am I in here with you?" Mai asked him.

"Mai you were possessed but your Aunt. She said something to me. She told me that you still loved me. But I need to tell you something. I love you and I ways have been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I know I'm a few years late, but I want to be with you and help you. I know that bring my brother back is a big deal according to your Aunt," Oliver said.

Mai looked at him. She walked closer to him and placed her hand on his face and gently moved his head down so that she could look into his eyes. She smiled and said, "I do love you Oliver. I have always loved you and since my Aunt told me that you still loved me and that I should just be with you. I love you to."

Mai slowly leaned into Oliver and a moment later their lips connected. They kissed and soon Mai found herself being pressed against the wall and kissing him. They pulled apart but then Olive started to kiss her neck and soon their lips met again. Mai's right hand was in his hair while the other hand was around his neck. Oliver's hands moved down Mai's body and lifted her up and soon her legs wrapped around him.

"Mai, Oliver come on and stop making out," Said Rose.

Mai pulled back and hopped down from him and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Oliver finished gotten dressed and opened the door and looked at Rose and Ange and said, "No a word to anyone got it."

"Don't worry Mr. Davis your secret is safe with us. After all we have a case to solve and more talking to do after," Ange said.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked into the room and shut and locked the door and waited for Mai to finish her shower.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think? Also anyone watch the new show one freeform (ABCFamily)? if you did what did you guys think? I am also making a book sound track for this story and I am wondering if anyone has a song that would fit this story? all I need is the name of the song and the band who preformed it. Well until next time.


	11. AN2

Hey everyone,

I am putting all stories on hold until sometime after April. I might update between now and them but i am going though so things and I got my laptop fix but each time i go onto the internet it starts to freeze. But i know you all don't like author notes and delays, I am the same way. So please bare with me. And if anyone has questions please write me a message or kik me at redroses2009.

DarkStar2010


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter. I hope you all love it. Also I'll be updating when I can or get a chapter finished. I want to make up a play list for this story so if anyone has a song that will fit the chapter or character or the story over all please let me know.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT, ONLT THE PLOT AND ROSE AND ANGELO (A.K.A ANGE)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Mai**_

Once Mai was finished with her shower, she dried her hair and noticed the small star tattoo that showed up a week after Oliver left. She smiled and finished getting ready to try and finish the case and get the heck out of here.

Mai walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Rose was sitting on the bed waiting for. Rose smiled and said, "How did you sleep? And how was your morning so far?"

Mai glared at her and said, "What did my aunt have to say?"

"Avoiding my question will not get you the answer that you seek. Now how was your sleeping and morning?" Rose asked again.

Mai sighed and said, "It was unexpected morning, and my sleep was normal. No nightmares, no nothing. So what did my aunt have to say?"

Rose sighed and said, "You can bring back one person and once you do that you'll lose that ability to do so. Yet your powers will still be strong and your pk will no longer be controllable unless you work on it. Your very powerful, and also she was the one that told Oliver that you still love him. And also what me and Ange have been training for will come soon."

Mai sighed and nodded her head. They walked out of the room and as they did, Miss Hara looked at him and said, "Mai, Rose what are you two doing in Naru's room?"

Rose smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Mai glared at her as she looked at Miss Hara and said, "Just girl talk. Also Mai needed a drink of water since she couldn't sleep last night."

"Well everyone is already in the room we are using for base. So I think we should head there now," Miss Hara said.

When they entered base, everyone turned to look over at Mai and Monk said, "Mai, I heard you were possessed last night. Are you okay?"

Rose looked at Mai and said, "Monk, she's fine. It's not like it the first time. I mean a ghost possessed her when she went to John's church once, and there were other times "

I glared at Rose and Ange walked over and said, "Rose stop now. We have work to do. So Naru what do you want us to do today?"

Mai looked over at Oliver and he sighed and said, "Monk John I want you guys to walk around. Miss Hara I would like you and Ayako to walk around the grounds. Madoka and Yasuhara are looking for more information. Rose and Ange I would like for you to go around and interview anyone that's on this list. Mai Tea."

Everyone was leaving when Ange walked over to Mai and placed a ring on her finger and said, "It's a protection charm. Our families used these for a long time. Its more powerful than some other charms."

"Thank you Ange. Now you Rose better go before he thinks something else is up. Let me know what you all find out," I told them.

* * *

**Lady Maya**

_I watched over her. My beautiful great niece who is only learning about her family. I was watching her. Yet I knew that he would find out. I can't let him have her. I possessed her last night because it was safe and he wasn't here. Soon she'll learn more of her family in time. _ Thought Maya.

Maya watched as Mai was making tea and smiled when she saw that the tea making skills were passed on down the line. Maya watched for a little while longer when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw him.

"I know someone from your family is here, and it's three, but one of them is as powerful as you once were and I will make that person being me to life if it's the last thing I do." The the dark shadow figure.

Lady Maya looked at him and said, "She won't let you. You'll be gone before that can happen."

"I hardly doubt it. I have ways of convincing you Maya. Even if it means my deceiving someone so be it. "

"I won't let you. I promise you that you will not get what you want," Maya said.

The shadow figure just laughed and vanished away. Maya glanced at her niece and vanished as well.

* * *

**Mai.**

It's been over an hour since everyone left the room leaving Mai, Oliver, and Lin in the room. Mai sighed and Oliver glanced at her. Yet no one talked. It grew quiet in the room when Lin decided to go for a walk.

"I'll be back. I'm going to call Madoka and see if they have found anything," said Lin.

Oliver nodded his head and Mai sighed and glanced out the window. The room grew quiet after Lin left. Oliver looked over at Mai and said, "Are you okay?"

Mai turned to look at him and smiled and said, "Yes. I don't know why you are asking me that question for."

It was Oliver's turn to sigh and he said, "About this-"

"Save it Naru. I know. Don't forget I can not read people a lot better now. Also I'm trying to figure you out because one minute you are being nice and this morning we kissed and then we'll be at eachothers throats. I just don't know what this is," Mai said without looking at him.

"We do need to about that, but maybe after this case if over when we don't have people trying to listen in," Oliver said.

Just the Rose and Ange came in the room and said, "Mai we have problem. The ghost knows that we're here and also he wants you."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Mai's POV.**

Mai sighed and said, "Damn it. Why now. Ugh what do I need to do know to get ready?"

Rose looked at her and said, "We must get rid of this ghost now. Mai I know you might not like this but you and Oliver will have to work together to destroy this ghost. I know you hate think but it's better than nothing."

Mai sighed and said, "Ange get Oliver ready. This is what my great aunt was telling me. This shadow figure is something that I must get rid off and then we can leave."

Ange took Oliver out of the room and Mai and Rose went to get everything ready. Lin was in charge for now unless the plan didn't work. Mai walked into the room that her and Rose were staying in. Mai got ready. She knew what she had to do.

An hour later she met up with Oliver in the living-room, it was just the two of them and Ange and Rose. Rose and Ange started to chant and Oliver looked at Mai and noticed that she was waiting for the ghost.

"So you came child. You're aunt can't save-" started the ghost.

"Oliver I need you to help Rose and Ange protect my body. I'm going to be doing something that I have done before. But this time its dangerous for me to be doing and i don't want you to stop me. Whatever you do. Don't let anything prossess my body," said Mai.

She closed her eyes and started to chant and all of a suden her body fell and Oliver caught her.

_**OLIVER POV**_

He looked around the room and saw Mai with the ghost of a women that they talked with before. She held her hand out to Mai. Things seemed to be froze and just then the ghost was gone. A bright light filled the room and everything was white.

"You can let me go now. I got to close the door way before I can rest," said Mai.

"How do I know you are Mai?" Oliver asked her.

"Because I came up with Naru because you are narcissist remember," Mai said.

Oliver helped her up and he noticed that Ange and Rose came to her said. He watched as Mai waved her hands about and then the white light that they were engulfed in was gone. It seemed like only minutes that passed by when everything was side and done. Yet in reality it was house.

Oliver wasn't sure what happened but to him it seemed like Mai exercised the spirit and cleansed everything herself. Yet something wasn't right.

"Lady Maya you're still here but why?" Asked Ange.

"Ange, Rose, my dear, Mai, and Mr. Oliver Davis. I am here to give my prowers to Mai so she may bring one person back from the dead. But then I decided that I shall do it. My death was wronged and I got to keep my powers and if you wish Mr. Davis I can return your brother to you. He'll always be connected to the spirit world. Ange and Rose it will be time when Mai will know the truth of her past. She is slowly regaining her memories back," said Lady Maya.

Mai smiled and said, "That would be good. But let me help you bring him back."

"No Mai. Let me. I must go. I'll see you soon Mai," Lady Maya.

White light engulfed the whole room and then it was gone in a blink of an eyes. Where Lady Maya's spirit was standing was Eugene Davis. The other Davis that Mai has been seeing in her dreams.

"HI Little brother," said Gene Davis.

* * *

A/N: I'm Back...sorry things have been happening and now I am back. It took me a while to write this chapter. I'll have the next chapter out after Christmas or after the new year. It all depends how long it takes me to write out the chapter. I know that this took me a while to write and I didn't reread it so there are mistakes and I don't care. So let me know what you all thought. bye until next time


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Well here is chapter 12. Please review.

a/N: I do not own ghost hunt. I only own the plot and Angelo (ange), Maya, and Rose.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"Hi little Brother, Long time no see. And thank you Lady Maya for doing this instead of Mai," said Gene.

Gene Davis, the other Davis twin. Gene Davis, who was Mai's spirit guide. Gene Davis, who knew everything and yet acted like he didn't know anything. Gene Davis, the one who was dead. The one that Oliver had to come and fine and take back to England. The one brother that Oliver could never complete with. The one who Oliver thought Mai has been in love with. The one who was always reckless and always caused trouble no matter what happens.

Oliver was in shock that he couldn't believe that his brother was standing in the room with him, Mai, Ange, Rose, and the Lady Maya. Oliver wasn't sure if the others could see this on video or not. Glancing over at Mai, Oliver noticed that she was starting to shake.

"Mai, I have used the last of my power for you. I have given you a gift that you have been trying to full fill for the one that you love. My time is up my child. This spirit that we have both destroyed is the first of many that knows of our family and is after the females that are born. Your powers are still awaking up. I must leave and before I do, Oliver and Gene please take care of Mai. Trust her and believe what she says and feels. I know that Mai can be slow but she is smart in her own way. Oliver please protect her and listen to her. And Mai, my dear child please listen to your heart and understand that you must trust yourself and your powers in order to overcome anything," Said Maya.

Mai didn't say anything. Maya knew that she didn't have to. Maya knew Mai better than Mai knew herself. Maya smile and all too soon she was gone.

Gene looked at Mai and said, "That was nice of Maya to do what she did for you."

Mai didn't say anything. Mai looked at Rose and said, "I want to leave now."

Rose nodded her head and Ange opened the door and let the two ladies out the room. Gene went to follow them but Ange stopped him and said, "Give her sometime Gene.

You and I both know that she wanted to bring you back herself and not have someone else do it for her. Now that Lady Maya went ahead and brought you back, I think it made Mai rethink about staying on as a Ghost Hunter."

Gene sighed and said, "I knew that she was going to tell this way. Ange tell her I tried to reason with Maya but Maya told me that there is something else that is to come. What that is I do know. Yet Mai's powers are only still awaking up. I'll handle things here. I'll call when we all need to sit down and talk, agreed?"

Ange knew that Oliver and the rest of the group that Mai has called family needed to know the truth. He sighed knowing he was going to get an year full from his older brother, "Agreed. Deal with them and then call us to deal with the rest."

* * *

_**Back at BASE**_

Two hours late at base Gene, Oliver, Lin, and Madoka were all sitting down. No one was talking. It was strange to see Gene alive and breathing. Lin couldn't believe that Gene was alive and that Mai's ancestor brought him back. Lin looked at the boy that he watch over the years and his twin who heard the news that he went missing. Then the day that they had found him. It devastated the poor boy to no end no matter how much he got mad at Gene. Now he was back and Lin wasn't sure how they were going to explain this to everyone else.

"Noll are you going to say anything? Hello Noll are you there?" Gene asked.

Noll or Oliver looked at his twin and said, "Yes Gene I'm here. I'm trying to think of what to say to mother and father, as well as to the others and the world as well."

Gene laughed and said, "Just say I faked my own death because someone was trying to kill me. Which was true, we did caught them. My body won't be in that casket anymore since I am standing in front of you, Lin, and Madoka. So little brother what else are you thinking about? If its about dear Mai, know this little brother, when she went to confess her feelings to you, she wasn't confused because she didn't know that we were twins. When I lead Mai to what was happening or happened she always called me Naru. She could tell that something was off. She was in love with you Oliver."

It grew cold in the office and Lin and Madoka look over at them and Lin said, "Noll enough already. Gene what did Maya mean that she did it for Mai, and that Mai could only do it once if she were to bring you back and how would she be able to do it?"

Oliver looked at his twin and glanced out the window. Gene sighed and said, "Mai's family is compacted. Ange's older brother is going to be pissed at him. What you ask Lin is something we need to discuss back at the office because Ange and Rose and explain it better. Rose is an outsider, but she knows all. Oliver I know you dislike Rose and Ange but get use to them because once the secrets are out, Ange's older brother will be popping in soon."

* * *

Outside of Base

Ayako watched as Monk and Yasuhara were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation that was being held inside base. Masako sighed and looked away from them. John looked at them and said, "Guys I don't think we should be doing that."

"I agree. That boy looks just like Naru," said Ayako.

Masako was looking at the ground and her bangs were hiding her face when she said, "You guys don't know what that other boy was do you?"

Yasuhara leaned away from the door and said, "Naru's twin right?"

Monk sighed and said, "Keep it down guys I can't here a thing."

"Hey where's Mai, Rose and Ange?" said Ayako.

John looked away and said, "I heard them leaving earlier. I don't know what happened but Mai looked drained, like something possessed her or something. Remember that one case when Mai was possessed and the next day Ange and Rose pulled Mai from the case and after that there was no paranormal activity after that."

Ayako stopped filling her nails and said, "Yeah I remember it was strange. Speaking of which, Masako do you sense anything right now?"  
Masako looked around and said, "No. The darkness I sensed yesterday is gone and same with whatever friendly spirits that were here."

As they were talking the base doors opened up Madoka walked out and said, "Everyone take down everything and pack up. We're heading home. Call and let me or Lin know when your free to come into the office, we need all times, because we are going to have a meeting and we need a day that everyone is free. I know you're all free tomorrow, but Naru isn't. So call as soon as you can alright."

Masako looked at everyone and said, "Madoka what is going on?"

The pink haired women sighed and said, "something happened and we all need to talk. Ayako and Monk and you two take everyone home. The van is going to be pack and I have my car but its going to be full of things as well. I'll pay you both extra later in the week for it."

"Not a problem with me," said Monk.

"I'm fine with it as well," said Ayako.

"Okay good. Don't worry about unpacking base. Lin, Naru and I can do that," said Madoka.

Just as fast as the doors to base was open, it was shut just as if no one was there. Everyone paired up and took down everything and packed them up and placed them in the van. Then they all left, but they were left with a questions and wondering what was going on.


End file.
